Ocean Avenue
by aly-kun13
Summary: the story of Lee's and Kazume's love and the fear of loving despite what others might want... story put to the words of Ocean Avenue.


Ok my peoples… so this is something new I'm trying, I'm putting songs to stories, or stories to songs… slightly more challenging, but hey that's what I like to do. So if you got a song idea, send it off to me, and try to avoid songs that have a ton of cursing in them… it makes my life way more difficult… Peace.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters, or the song "Ocean Avenue" by Yellow Card. I do own the character Kazume. She MINE. ALL MINE. DON'T TOUCH HER!

* * *

There's a place off Ocean Avenue.

"So this is what it's like to be alone…" she said aloud, as she walked through the empty streets of Konoha. She had never felt so small and insignificant before he had come walking into her life. Never had she cared so much about one person, not even sasuke!

Where I used to sit and talk with you;

She followed the trail she used to walk with him, before he left her. She smiled as she remembered all of the times they laughed together, and how much fun they had together…

We were both sixteen and it felt so right,

This was one of the few times she wondered why she had become a ninja, why she had fallen in love with a ninja. She wondered if she had ever made the right decision, if this was the path she was supposed to take, and if it was what was going to happen now…

Sleeping all day, staying up all night.

Her mind flashed back, thinking of those long nights when they just laid in each others arms, and talked about their dreams, all those plans…could things really have changed that quickly? She wondered as she laid her hand gently against her belly.

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

They had thought so big, protecting the village, saving those who needed it…and now what would she do? What would they think about her? She fell to her knees, and cried out for Lee to come find her.

We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

Kazume looked up and knew what she had to do. Disappear. Totally and completely. To keep Lee from being shamed, to keep this baby from living with the shame she had been raised in… she would hide. Lee had left three months earlier… how far could she run with the time she had left?

We were both 18 and it felt so right

She had to leave tonight. There was almost no time; Lee could be back at any time… running awkwardly through the streets of konoha, she finally reached her home. Flying through the door, she grabbed a few random clothes, threw them in her bag, then reached for their picture, sit on the bed right in front of her his smiling face gazed into her soul, while in the picture she looked at him.

Sleeping all day, staying up all night, Staying up all night.

A single tear fell off her face and hit the picture frame…she put down the frame removed the picture, and gently tucked it into her jacket. Laid down the note she had written out to her friends, and walked out the door.

If I could find you now things would get better…

Where am I gonna go? Kazume asked herself as she ran through the forest away from Konoha. I am alone. I have no family to turn to, and all my friends are in the village behind me…

We could leave this town and run forever…

Where could I go that they won't find me? How can we hide from ninjas? Terror engulfed her for a moment, and she froze. Her arms wrapped around her middle and she cradled the life she knew was in there.

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away.

She cursed Itachi and his cruelty. She was so shamed… how could Lee ever love anything so dirty? She wasn't even sure if the baby was his anymore… what if it was Itachi's baby? What would Lee say if he knew that Itachi had had her… it didn't matter that she'd had no choice, it didn't matter that he'd forced her. It would still shame him…

There's a piece of you that's here with me.

She ran most of the night, and part of the next day. Her determination was complete, she knew now that her choice was the only one she could make for those she loved…and that she would do anything to protect her own. But that didn't stop her from missing them, and wishing she was with them.

When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by

She finally reached a large city, with many people to get lost in; she knew that she could just become one more in a sea of faces. It wouldn't take much in a city this size, which is exactly what they needed, she thought with a smile as she stepped down into the swirling crowd entering the city.

I can make believe that you're here tonight.

As she walked through al these people as though she was in a dream, she imagined what Lee would say if he could see her now… if he could see into her world as it was now. She had always hated crowds, and big cities, all the hustle and running…he would have taken her as far from this place as possible. He would have made everything all right.

If I could find you now things would get better…

She found a job at a local ramen stand, the pay wasn't much but hopefully it was enough. Enough to start a new life… maybe small and poor to start, but it was enough for now. It had to be.

We could leave this town and run forever…

Because she could never go back. She had to put her whole past behind herself, and that's just what it was… the past, and now she was going to make a future, just her and the little one…

I know some where some how we'll be together…

She didn't know if it was a boy or a girl… or whose baby it was… but it was her only connection to her past. And she would love it with every single piece of her broken heart.

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away.

As the months wore on, she got bigger. Her baby got stronger, and her memories of those she left behind grew weaker… but every night she cried herself to sleep, and clung to his picture for dear life…

I remember the look in your eyes…

She cried for all she had lost, and all she wanted. She knew that her baby would need a father so she looked for a man worthy to be that for them… only to find that no one was… except Lee…

When I told you that this was goodbye…

And after going through all that she remembered what she wrote to him… the words she chose specifically to hurt him, to keep him from looking for her… he would never be able to forgive her, but then, he would never find her…

You were begging me not tonight… Not here, not now.

If she could go back… would she? Would she choose Lee over the little one? Chose herself and her pride over his dreams? Could she really do that to the one person who she would do anything for? No, she couldn't have, not for her own life…

We're looking up at the same night sky…

She stood at the window of her one bedroom apartment over the bakery where she worked, and looked out at the few stars she could see…that was another thing she missed about konoha… all of those beautiful stars. She wished she could be there for her babe's birth… to take it from the room and hold it under the stars…

And keep pretending the sun will not rise…

She knew that she had to sleep… that she had to travel…her boss hated to send her out, but he had to stay, and it was part of her job… at least she had a horse… not that it would be a very comfortable ride, she was eight months pregnant… nothing was comfortable right now.

Be together for one more night…somewhere, somehow…

Leaving with the letters that the baker wanted her to deliver to a neighboring village, she set her sights to the road ahead of her… and realized that she would have to pass by Konoha, or through forbidden land…both were too dangerous for her to pass through, for fear of her baby's life she faced the fear of being recognized by those she had once called her friends… it didn't matter, she told herself, she had a beach ball on her front now.

If I could find you now things would get better…

She trotted the horse as fast as she dared, knowing she couldn't go much faster without risking damage to herself and the baby. Now more than ever she wished she had someone to help her with all this…

We could leave this town and run forever…

She saw a shadow fly through the forest out of the corner of her eye, and kicked the horse up just a little more as she rushed to get herself away from the terror of what she did not know.

I know somewhere; somehow we'll be together…

She looked over again taking her eyes off the path for just one moment, seeing nothing and fear left her for just one moment, the horse reared onto its hind legs, and she felt herself slipping…

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away.

The last thing she saw was Itachi's face as she blacked out, and hearing her only love's voice, as her world went black.


End file.
